


Now, That's What I Call a Supportive Boyfriend!

by madamsledge



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Graduation, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamsledge/pseuds/madamsledge
Summary: You put in all the hard work and finally get to walk across the stage, but you're not excited. Luckily, George is.





	Now, That's What I Call a Supportive Boyfriend!

”You gotta come out of there sometime,” George said, waiting outside of the bedroom door. His hair was freshly trimmed, he’d shaved, he’d even gotten Toye to help him dress ”not like a hobo”. He was ready. The problem was that you were not.

”This just feels silly,” you said from behind the door, your voice coming through muffled and shaky. “I don’t know why I said I would walk. It was just a bad idea. I’m getting the diploma one way or the other, and they don’t even hand you your actual diploma when it’s your turn. Might as well be handjob coupons.”

George snickered, but kept his resolve. “Aw, come aaahn. It’s not silly, it’s a very important day. Plus I wanna see you in your fancy little outfit.”

“Fancy little–It’s a gown, George!”

“Hey, I was practically dressed in mud for over a year, okay? That might’ve been the only insulation that kept me from freezing to death in Belgium. Anything better than that is fancy to me, and even more so because it’s you wearing it. Plus I think it’s probably just really fucking cute! Come bathe mine eyes in your glory!”

You pushed the door open with a little laugh. You were nervous, apprehensive, still, because George was the only one that would be there to watch you walk across the stage during the ceremony. Your parents, your other relatives…wouldn’t, for various reasons. George insisted, however, so much so that he bought the cap and gown himself, the sneaky bastard.

When he saw you, his eyes lit up and rimmed with tears, and he immediately started clapping. He looked like he was going to say something, but then his lips tightened up and he just kept clapping until slowly he stopped. Then he hugged you, so close and tight.

“You look so goddamn beautiful,” he said in a quiet, shaky little voice. He reined it in with a soft chuckle and squeezed you. “You look so stinkin’ cute! I’m so proud of you, baby. You worked so hard. God, you’re smart. You’re going to start thinking about how stupid I am and you’ll find yourself a fella just as smart as you are. ‘I can’t believe I used to date that dumbass’, you’ll say to yourself as the two of you identify different species of…fish, I don’t know smart people stuff. And me, I’ll always remember that the smartest girl in the world loved me.”

His words had you very near tears, but somehow you managed. It was just funny enough to keep you from bawling, so you giggled instead. “I’m smart enough to hang onto you forever.”

“Oh, touche! That was good!” George said, and when he pulled back to look at you, his eyes were still glassy, but his face full of joy. You could see how he refrained from blinking too much to keep the tears from being shed. “Put on the fancy little hat! Put on your fancy hat! It’s almost time to go. I got snacks in case I get hungry while they waste their time calling everyone else’s name.”

“It’s not a waste,” you said, reaching for the mortarboard still left on the bureau.

“There’s only one name in the world that matters, baby.” George blinked heavily when you pulled it on. “Jesus, you’re ruining my efforts not to weep like a sailor’s widow, I hope you’re proud of yourself.”

He always knew how to make you feel better. He always knew how to make you feel special, and how to make you laugh and feel all fuzzy inside. You reached over to give him another hug.

“I really hope you do feel proud of yourself,” he said, squeezing you back just as snugly. “I don’t think I’ve ever been more proud of anything in my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All my fanfiction (a lot of which isn't on ao3) can be found at warmommy.tumblr.com/fanfiction


End file.
